Ñîçâåçäèå Ðàçóìà, Ñîçâåçäèå Ñåðäöà
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Àëüòåðíàòèâíûé âàðèàíò ïðîøëîãî Òèòèðè è Íàêàãî.


_**Ñîçâåçäèå Ðàçóìà, Ñîçâåçäèå Ñåðäöà** _

Ëèíà ñàìà

  
Ìîèì ëþáèìûì Ñêîðïèîíàì   
ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ ^-^.   


Æàëîñòü - âåëèêîå ÷óâñòâî, îáû÷íî ïðîñûïàþùååñÿ   


æóòêî íå âîâðåìÿ.   


Èç ëè÷íî âûñòðàäàííîãî îïûòà 

-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Íàêàãî ñàìà? - Ñîè âñòðåâîæåííî ãëÿäåëà â ëþáèìûå ñèíèå ãëàçà. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñ çîëîòûìè âîëîñàìè ñòðÿõíóë ñ ñåáÿ îöåïåíåíèå è ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðèñëóæèâàâøóþ åìó äåâóøêó.   
-Âñïûøêà ñèëû, - îòâåòèë îí. - Íåêîíòðîëèðóåìîé æèâîòíîé ñèëû.   
-Õðàíèòåëü Ñýéðþ?   
-Íåò… íå Ñýéðþ… Ýòî ñèëà Ñóäçàêó.   
Ñîè ïîìðà÷íåëà:   
-Ïðîáóäèëñÿ íàø âðàã.   
-Ýòèì íàäî çàíÿòüñÿ, - Íàêàãî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà. - ß åäó òóäà.   
-Â Êîíàí?!   
-Äà. Õîòÿ âñïûøêà ïðîèçîøëà íåïîäàë¸êó îò ãðàíèöû.   
-Íàêàãî ñàìà, ýòî îïàñíî! Èìïåðàòîð íå îòïóñòèò âàñ!   
-Ïðèä¸òñÿ, Ñîè. Ñëèøêîì âàæíî. 

Çàêîâàííûé â äîñïåõè âñàäíèê, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûé òðåìÿ ñòðàæàìè, áåññòðàñòíî îãëÿäûâàë ïåéçàæ âîêðóã. Ïîõîæå, íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä çäåñü áûëà äåðåâíÿ. À çäåñü - ëåñ. À íà ìåñòå ýòîãî ïîòîêà - íåãëóáîêàÿ ðåêà. Òåïåðü æå îñòàëèñü òîëüêî ñëåäû ðàçáóøåâàâøåéñÿ ñòèõèè. Äîì Èñòî÷íèêà? Õì. Âñ¸ ðàâíî îí (îíà?) íå ìîã âûçâàòü òàêîå. Ðàçâå òîëüêî óñèëèòü.   
- Ñ¸ãóí, íèêòî íå ìîã çäåñü âûæèòü, - ïîäàë ãîëîñ ñòðàæíèê çà åãî ïëå÷îì. Íàêàãî îáæ¸ã åãî ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ñòðàæíèê íå ïðàâ. Åãî ÷óòü¸ ãîâîðèëî åìó, ÷òî çâåçäà Ñóäçàêó ãäå-òî ðÿäîì, îòíþäü íå ì¸ðòâàÿ. Ïðàâäà, òè å¸ çíà÷èòåëüíî îñëàáåëî.   
Òåëî áûëî íàéäåíî ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà. Íàêàãî ñïåøèëñÿ è ïðåêëîíèë êîëåíè. Ñîâñåì ìàëü÷èøêà. Ïðè ñìåðòè. Ëèöî çàëèòî êðîâüþ, âìåñòî ëåâîãî ãëàçà - çèÿþùàÿ ðàíà. Òóò æå âèòàþò îñòàòêè äâóõ íåîòïóñêàåìûõ òè. Íå îòïóñêàåò èõ âîò ýòîò ñàìûé ëåæàùèé ìàëü÷èê, òðàòÿ íà ýòî ïîñëåäíèå êàïëè ñèëû.   
Ïîçâîëèòü óìåðåòü? Òîãäà æðèöà Ñóäçàêó ñòîëêí¸òñÿ ñ íåáîëüøîé ïðîáëåìîé. Äàæå ëó÷øå äîáèòü - ãîâîðÿò âåäü, ÷òî áîãè çàáîòÿòñÿ î ñâîèõ õðàíèòåëÿõ (ÊÒÎ ýòî ãîâîðèò?). Íàêàãî îòêèíóë ñ ëèöà þíîøè ñëèïøèåñÿ îò âîäû è êðîâè âîëîñû, ñëåãêà îáò¸ð ñàìî ëèöî. Ñìàçëèâûé. Ïîæàëóé, ñòàðøå, ÷åì ïîêàçàëîñü ñíà÷àëà. Òàê ÷òî ñ òîáîé äåëàòü, äðóæîê?   
Ëèöî þíîøè ìó÷èòåëüíî èñêàçèëîñü.   
- Êîðàí, - ïîëóïðîñòîíàë-ïîëóïðîøåïòàë îí. - Õèêî…   
Ýòî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áûëè èìåíà òåõ ëþäåé, ÷üè òè âèòàëè ðÿäîì.   
"Ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî áóäåò äàòü åìó óìåðåòü, - ðåøèë Íàêàãî. - Íåóæòî ÿ áåçäàðíî ïîòðàòèë íåñêîëüêî äíåé, òîëüêî ÷òîáû åù¸ ðàç âçãëÿíóòü íà Êîíàí?"   
Ïåðâûì äåëîì îí îòïóñòèë òè ìóæ÷èíû è æåíùèíû. Îíè â ñòðàõå öåïëÿëèñü çà ëåæàùåãî - â ñòðàõå çà íåãî, â ñòðàõå ïåðåä Íàêàãî. Ïîòîì ïîäíÿë ÷åðåñ÷óð ë¸ãêîå òåëî.   
- Íî, ñ¸ãóí… - îïÿòü ýòîò ñòðàæíèê.   
- ß çàáèðàþ åãî ñ ñîáîé. Íå çíàþ òî÷íî, òîò ëè ýòî, êîãî ÿ èñêàë, íî ñîáèðàþñü ýòî âûÿñíèòü. Òàê âû äâîå è äîëîæèòå èìïåðàòîðó. - Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà îñòàâøåãîñÿ ñòðàæíèêà, òîãî ñàìîãî, ÷òî óæå äâàæäû âîçðàæàë åìó. - Òû ïîåäåøü ñî ìíîé.   
Õîðîøî, ÷òî â Êîíàíå áûëè òàéíûå óáåæèùà øïèîíîâ Êóòî. Íàêàãî ïåðåêèíóë áåçæèçíåííîå òåëî ÷åðåç êðóï ëîøàäè è ñàì ñåë â ñåäëî. 

Þíîøà ñî ñâåòëî-ãîëóáûìè âîëîñàìè îòêðûë íåïîâðåæä¸ííûé ãëàç è áåññìûñëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ ââåðõ. Âû ÍÅ ÏÐÅÄÑÒÀÂËßÅÒÅ, êàê òÿíåò íàïèñàòü: "Íåçíàêîìûé ïîòîëîê," - ïîäóìàë îí (~_~). Íà ñàìîì äåëå îí íè÷åãî íå ïîäóìàë. Àáñîëþòíî. Ïîëíàÿ ïóñòîòà. Íè ìûñëè.   
- Ïðîñíóëñÿ? - Þíîøà äàæå íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà çâóê ãîëîñà. - Òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü? Òû ïîìíèøü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü? Òû çíàåøü, êòî òû? - âîïðîñû, êàçàëîñü, ðàçáèâàëèñü î íåâèäèìóþ, íî íåïðîíèöàåìóþ ñòåíó.   
Â ïîëå çðåíèÿ ëåæàâøåãî íà êðîâàòè ïîÿâèëîñü êðàñèâîå íåóëûáàþùååñÿ ëèöî, îáðàìë¸ííîå ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè. Âçãëÿä þíîøè îò ýòîãî íå èçìåíèëñÿ íè íà éîòó, çðà÷îê ïî-ïðåæíåìó çàíèìàë ÷óòü ëè íå âñþ ðàäóæêó. Áëîíäèí âñòðÿõíóë åãî çà ïëå÷î. Ãîëîâà ëåæàùåãî ìîòíóëàñü, íî ýòî áûë åäèíñòâåííûé äîñòèãíóòûé ýôôåêò.   
- Êòî òû? Êàê òåáÿ çîâóò? - ïîëíàÿ ïóñòîòà â îòâåò. Êîãäà-òî Íàêàãî óæå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ òàêèì ñîñòîÿíèåì. Íà ñåáå. - ×òî òû òàêîãî ñîâåðøèë, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ? - îïÿòü ïóñòîòà. Íî… ýòî åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè â òóñêëîì ãëàçó ÷òî-òî ïðîìåëüêíóëî? Òîãäà… - Òû ïîìíèøü Êîðýí? Èëè Õèêî?   
Âîò îíî - òåëî þíîøè êîíâóëüñèâíî âçäðîãíóëî. Íàêàãî, ïîæàëóé, ïîâåçëî, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë è çàïîìíèë ýòè èìåíà. Ïåðâûé ðàç çà íåäåëþ õðàíèòåëü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæåò î÷íóòüñÿ.   
- Êòî òàêàÿ Êîðàí? Æåíà? Íåâåñòà? Ïðîñòî ïîäðóãà? Ñåñòðà? À Õèêî? Äðóã? Áðàò?   
Âîò òåïåðü åãî è â ñàìîì äåëå ÑËÛØÀËÈ. Ïîõîæå, îí áèë ïî áîëüíûì ìåñòàì.   
- Ïî÷åìó îíè ïîãèáëè? Ýòî òû âèíîâàò?   
- Íåò! - þíîøà ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ, õîòÿ âèäíî áûëî, ÷òî îò ýòîãî äâèæåíèÿ åãî ÷óòü íå âûðâàëî. - Íåò! ß íå âèíîâàò! ß íå õîòåë!   
- Òàê-òî ëó÷øå, - óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî çàìåòèë Íàêàãî, ãëÿäÿ íà èñòåðè÷åñêè äðîæàùåãî "ñîáåñåäíèêà". - Êàê òâî¸ èìÿ?   
- Õîäæóí. Õîäæóí Ëè… - Þíîøà ñîâåðøåííî íåïîíèìàþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Íàêàãî - è ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. 

Âñ¸ ëó÷øå, ÷åì ðàíüøå, ðåøèë Íàêàãî, îòãîíÿÿ îò ñåáÿ èðîíè÷åñêèå ìûñëè î òîì, óïàë ëè ìàëü÷èøêà â îáìîðîê îò ïåðåíàïðÿæåíèÿ èëè îò òîãî, ÷òî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Íî ýòî îïðåäåë¸ííî îí, îïðåäåë¸ííî õðàíèòåëü Ñóäçàêó. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ïî-õîðîøåìó åãî íàäî áû óáèòü. Íî ïðîêëÿòîå ëþáîïûòñòâî íå ïîçâîëÿåò. Äîëæåí æå îí ïîëó÷èòü õîòü ÷òî-òî çà ýòó ÷¸ðòîâó íåäåëüêó, êîãäà ëå÷èë ñâîåãî ïîòåíöèàëüíîãî âðàãà.   
Íàêàãî âîø¸ë â çàëèòóþ ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì êîìíàòó, äåðæà â ðóêàõ ïîäíîñ ñ åäîé. Íàçâàâøèéñÿ Õîäæóíîì íåïîäâèæíî ëåæàë ïîä ïðîñòûí¸é. Óìåð? Íåò, ñïèò. Ïîñòàâèâ ïîäíîñ íà âåðñèþ ñòîëà, Íàêàãî ïðèñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîãëÿäåë íà áëåäíîå ëèöî ñâîåãî "ãîñòÿ". Çàëå÷èâ ãëàç, îí íå ñòàë èçáàâëÿòüñÿ îò øðàìîâ. Åñëè ó ïàðíÿ ñèëà Ñóäçàêó, ñàì ïîòîì èçáàâèòñÿ, êîëè çàõî÷åò. ×òî-òî, ïðàâäà, ïîäñêàçûâàëî, ÷òî íå çàõî÷åò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòè øðàìû ïîìîãóò åìó ìåíüøå áûòü ïîõîæèì íà äåâóøêó.   
Ðóêà Íàêàãî, ìàøèíàëüíî îòáðàñûâàâøàÿ íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû ñî ëáà Õîäæóíà, çàìåðëà. Íè÷åãî ñåáå - ñàì ñåáå æå íàí¸ñ óäàð íèæå ïîÿñà. Íàçûâàåòñÿ äóøåâíûé ìàçîõèçì.   
Ïîä ðóêîé õðàíèòåëÿ Ñýéðþ þíîøà ñíîâà îòêðûë ãëàç.   
- Êòî òû? - ñïðîñèë îí, â ñèëó, âèäèìî, ïðèâû÷êè äîáàâèâ: - Íî äà?   
Íàêàãî óñìåõíóëñÿ, îòâåòèâ:   
-ß ñ¸ãóí Êóòî Àéðó. Åù¸ ìåíÿ íàçûâàþò Íàêàãî.   
-Íàêàãî - ñîçâåçäèå Ñýéðþ, - ïî÷òè ïðî ñåáÿ ïðîøåïòàë Õîäæèí. Â åãî âçãëÿäå ìåëüêíóëî îò÷àÿíèå: - ß â Êóòî?!   
-Â Êîíàíå, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé ñ¸ãóí. - ß ïîäîáðàë òåáÿ íà ðàçâàëèíàõ òâîåé äåðåâíè.   
-Ðàçâàëèíàõ? - óøåäøåå áûëî îò÷àÿíèå âåðíóëîñü. - Êòî åù¸ âûæèë?   
-Íèêòî, - âåñêî óðîíèë Íàêàãî. Õîäæóí ïîáåëåë, õîòÿ âðîäå áû áûëî óæå íåêóäà:   
-Íåïðàâäà! Êòî-íèáóäü äîëæåí áûë âûæèòü! ß íå ìîãó áûòü îäèí, íå ëãè! - åãî ãóáû ïðåäàòåëüñêè ïîäðàãèâàëè, ðóêè âöåïèëèñü â ðóêè ñ¸ãóíà.   
-Íèêòî, - âñ¸ òàê æå âåñêî óðîíèë Íàêàãî, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ íà æåñò þíîøè. - Òû - åäèíñòâåííûé âûæèâøèé. - È òóò æå, ñâåòñêèì òîíîì: - Ïîåñòü íå õî÷åøü? ß ïðèí¸ñ.   
Þíîøà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñî ñìåñüþ óæàñà è îòâðàùåíèÿ. È åñòü, åñòåñòâåííî, îòêàçàëñÿ. 

Ê êîíöó âòîðîãî äíÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Õîäæóí î÷íóëñÿ, Íàêàãî ãîòîâ áûë íàêîðìèòü åãî íàñèëüíî: åãî "ãîñòü" ïðàêòè÷åñêè äûøàë íà ëàäàí è ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê æèçíè. À ñ¸ãóíó óæå íàäîåëî èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ ñèäåëêó.   
Âîéäÿ â êîìíàòó â íå ñàìîì ëó÷øåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà, Íàêàãî çàñòàë Õîäæóíà ó îêíà. Òîò ñìîòðåë íà ò¸ìíîå íî÷íîå íåáî, ãäå îäíà çà äðóãîé âñïûõèâàëè çâ¸çäû Ñóäçàêó. "Íåóæòî çíàåò?" - ïðîíåñëîñü â çîëîòîâîëîñîé ãîëîâå.   
-Ìîëèøüñÿ Ôåíèêñó? - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè îñâåäîìèëñÿ îí, âñòàâàÿ çà ñèäÿùèì ó îêíà þíîøåé. Òîò âçäðîãíóë, ðàñïóùåííûå âîëîñû âçìåòíóëèñü.   
-Êàêîé ñìûñë? - ãîðüêî îòâåòèë îí. - Äàæå åñëè ëåãåíäû íå ëãóò, Ñóäçàêó âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ïîÿâèòñÿ - ðàç íà î÷åðåäè Ñýéðþ.   
-Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë?   
-Òû æå ñàì íàçâàëñÿ Íàêàãî, ðàçâå íåò? Èëè ñîëãàë? - òîëüêî ïîëíûé ñàìîóáèéöà ìîã ëèöîì ê ëèöó îáâèíèòü Íàêàãî âî ëæè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîõîæå, èìåííî ïîëíûé ñàìîóáèéöà ýòî è ñäåëàë. - À ðàç òû - çâåçäà Ñýéðþ, çâ¸çäû Ñóäçàêó ïîÿâÿòñÿ åù¸ íå ñêîðî.   
-À ïî÷åìó áû èì íå ïîÿâèòüñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî?   
-Òàê íå áûâàåò, - âçäîõíóë Õîäæóí. - Æðèöû ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ðàç â ñòî ëåò.   
-ß òîæå òàê ñ÷èòàë, - êèâíóë Íàêàãî. Õîäæóí óäèâë¸ííî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë, íî ñ¸ãóí íå ñòàë íè÷åãî äîáàâëÿòü, âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîêàçàâ íà íåáî: - òû çíàåøü íàçâàíèÿ ñîçâåçäèé Ñóäçàêó?   
-Êîíå÷íî, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè þíîøà. - Êàêîé æå êîíàíåö ýòîãî íå çíàåò? Òàì - ñîçâåçäèå Âåëèêàíà, Òàìàõîìý, òàì - Ìîðñêîé Çìåè, Õîòîõîðè, âîò ýòî - Êðûëüÿ, Òàñêè…   
-À êàê íàçûâàåòñÿ ñîçâåçäèå, ñîñòàâëÿþùåå ãîëîâó Ôåíèêñà? - ïåðåáèë åãî Íàêàãî.   
-Òèòèðè, Ëèöî Ìîíàõà. Ïåðâûé èç ñåìè Äîìîâ, Äîì Èñòî÷íèêà. Óïðàâëÿåò âîäíûìè èñòî÷íèêàìè, - âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî åãî äåðåâíþ óíè÷òîæèë âçáåñèâøèéñÿ ïîòîê, Õîäæóí çàìîë÷àë. - Ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü? - íàêîíåö çàãîâîðèë îí.   
-Èç ëþáîïûòñòâà, - óñìåõíóëñÿ ñ¸ãóí, óòâåðæäàÿñü â ñâîèõ ïîäîçðåíèÿõ. - À ïî÷åìó òû ñìîòðåë íà íåáî?   
-Òîæå èç ëþáîïûòñòâà. ß äóìàë, êàêîâî èì òàì, íàâåðõó… - þíîøà ñîãíóëñÿ ïîïîëàì, ïðÿ÷à ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ.   
-"Èì"? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Íàêàãî, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì.   
-Ìîåé ñåìüå. Ìîåé íåâåñòå. Ìîåìó ëó÷øåìó äðóãó. - Ãîëîñ èç-ïîä ëàäîíåé çâó÷àë íàòÿíóòîé ñòðóíîé. Ïîòîì ïîòåìíåâøèé è ñòàâøèé îò ýòîãî êàðèì ïîëóáåçóìíûé ãëàç âçãëÿíóë íà çîëîòîâîëîñîãî õðàíèòåëÿ: - Ýòî âåäü íå ÿ? Íå ÿ âèíîâàò? Âåäü ýòî íå ÿ âèíîâàò â èõ ñìåðòè? - íå íàéäÿ íóæíîãî îòâåòà íà ëèöå Íàêàãî, Õîäæóí ä¸ðíóëñÿ - òî ëè â èñòåðèêå, òî ëè â ïðèïàäêå ïàäó÷åé, - è ñ¸ãóí ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è: â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè ïàðåíü ìîã íàâðåäèòü ñåáå æå. - Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà! - ïî÷òè ïðîðûäàë Õîäæóí. - Ýòî ÿ âèíîâàò! ß íå ïîíÿë… êîãäà óâèäåë èõ, Êîðàí è Õèêî… È êîãäà îíà îòìåíèëà ñâàäüáó… ß ðåøèë, îíà åãî ëþáèò! À îíà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî áîëüøå íå äîñòîéíà ìåíÿ… ÌÅÍß! - þíîøà èçäàë õðèïëûé ñìåøîê. - ß âûøåë ñ íèì äðàòüñÿ… Íî ëèâåíü…ñîøåäøàÿ ñ óìà ðåêà… îí óïàë, ÿ ïåðåõâàòèë åãî ðóêó… íî ðåêà ïðèíåñëà áðåâíî… - Õîäæèí óæå îòêðîâåííî ïëàêàë, óòêíóâøèñü â ãðóäü Íàêàãî, ñëàáî ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÷òî è êîìó ðàññêàçûâàåò. - Îñòðûé ñóê âîíçèëñÿ ìíå ïðÿìî â ãëàç… òàê áîëüíî… ß âñêðèêíóë è îòïóñòèë Õèêî… È îí ïîãèá, ïîãèá èç-çà ìåíÿ! À íà äåðåâíþ ñëîâíî îáðóøèëèñü äåìîíû… à òàì âåäü áûëà Êîðàí, áûëè îòåö, ìàìà, ìîé áðàò, ìîÿ ñåñòðà… È âñå, âñå ìåðòâû, à ÿ îñòàëñÿ, õîòÿ ýòî ÿ âî âñ¸ì âèíîâàò…   
Ñëóøàÿ ïîëóáåññâÿçíûå ïðèçíàíèÿ þíîøè, Íàêàãî, ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî óæå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îáíèìàåò åãî. Æàëêî? Åìó æàëêî õðàíèòåëÿ Ñóäçàêó? Äà… ïîòîìó ÷òî îí òîæå çíàåò, ÷òî òàêîå ïîòåðÿòü ñàìîå äîðîãîå òåáå ñóùåñòâî ïî ñâîåé æå ñîáñòâåííîé âèíå. Åù¸ íå ñîâñåì îòáîëåëî.   
Ñëîâíî ýõîì îòêëèêàÿñü íà åãî ìûñëè, Õîäæóí òèõî ïîâòîðèë:   
- Òàê áîëüíî…   
Íàêàãî êðåï÷å ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå:   
-Òû íå âèíîâàò. Òû íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü. Íè÷åãî íå ìîã èçìåíèòü.   
-Íåïðàâäà, ìîã… íå ëãè ìíå, Ñýéðþ íî ñýéñè…   
Ñ¸ãóí óñìåõíóëñÿ ïîâåðõ ãîëóáîâîëîñîé ãîëîâû. Òèòèðè - Ñîçâåçäèå Ðàçóìà. Äàæå â òàêîé ìîìåíò îí íå çàáûâàåò, êòî ïåðåä íèì.   
-Íó è ÷òî áû òû ìîã ñäåëàòü? - æ¸ñòêî ñïðîñèë Íàêàãî.   
-ß… - ðàñòåðÿëñÿ Õîäæóí.   
-Íó? - ñ ë¸ãêèì ñàðêàçìîì ïîäáîäðèë õðàíèòåëü. - ×òî "òû"? Îñòàíîâèë áû ëèâåíü? Çàñòàâèë áû ðåêó ïîâåðíóòü âñïÿòü? Íåò? Òîãäà ÷òî?   
-ß äîëæåí áûë óñïåòü âûòàùèòü Õèêî, - ãîëîñ Õîäæóíà ñòàë òâ¸ðæå. - ß ìîã ñïàñòè Êîðàí è ñîþ ñåìüþ.   
-Òû ñåáÿ-òî íå ìîã ñïàñòè, - îòðåçàë Íàêàãî. - À èõ òåì áîëåå. Åñëè áû íå ïðèáûë ÿ, òû óæå áûë áû íåñêîëüêî äíåé, êàê ì¸ðòâ.   
Ïàëüöû þíîøè ñîìêíóëèñü íà øåå ñ¸ãóíà. Òîò ëåãêî îòáðîñèë èõ: ñèëà åù¸ íå äî êîíöà ñîøåäøåãî ñ ïîðîãà ñìåðòè Õîäæóíà áëèçêî íå ñòîÿëà ñ ñèëîé çâåçäû Ñýéðþ.   
- Êàê òû ñìåë ìåíÿ â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ñïàñòè? - ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ïðîøèïåë Õîäæóí. - ß ÕÎÒÅË óìåðåòü! È ÕÎ×Ó óìåðåòü ïî-ïðåæíåìó! Ìíå íåçà÷åì æèòü!   
Íàêàãî ìîë÷à ñëóøàë. Îá åãî íåïðîíèöàåìóþ íåâîçìóòèìîñòü âñïûøêà ãíåâà ðàçáèëàñü íà ìåëêèå îñêîëêè. Òèòèðè… ÿ õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, Õîäæóí… òîæå çàìîë÷àë. Ïîòîì, ñîâñåì äðóãèì òîíîì ñïðîñèë:   
-Íî, â ñàìîì äåëå, ïî÷åìó? ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ ñïàñ.   
-Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî òû ìíå ïîíðàâèëñÿ, - ëåãêî áðîñèë Íàêàãî è íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò ÿäîâèòîãî äîáàâëåíèÿ: - Êàê ìóæ÷èíà.   
Õîäæóí íå ïîâåðèë. Íî ïîêðàñíåë.   
À íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ñúåë ñâîé çàâòðàê äî ïîñëåäíåé êðîøêè. 

Ñâÿçàâ âîëîñû â òóãîé õâîñòèê, Õîäæóí îïóñòèëñÿ â ïðîõëàäíóþ âîäó. Èñïûòàííûé èì ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí îáëåã÷èë äóøó, ýìîöèîíàëüíûé ïîäú¸ì ñîø¸ë íà íåò. ×òî áû íè ãîâîðèë Íàêàãî, îí âèíîâàò. ×òî áû íå ãîâîðèë Íàêàãî… Êòî îí, Íàêàãî? Ïî÷åìó îí ïîìîãàåò åìó? Ñ¸ãóí Êóòî ïîìîãàåò ñàìîìó îáûêíîâåííîìó êîíàíöó - ïî÷åìó?   
Þíîøà óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè ðóêè. Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà?   
- ß õî÷ó óìåðåòü, - íåãðîìêî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí.   
- Î? Äà íó? - ñ òèõèì âñïëåñêîì â âîäó âîø¸ë Íàêàãî. - À ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âûìûëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî çðÿ òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ïîñëå äâóõ íåäåëü áîëåçíè îò òåáÿ èä¸ò ïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ.   
Õîäæóí ÷åðåç ïðóä ñåðäèòî ñâåðêíóë íà óñìåõàþùåãîñÿ õðàíèòåëÿ îäíèì îòêðûòûì ãëàçîì:   
- Íå øóòè ñ ýòèì! ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷ó óìåðåòü!   
Ñ¸ãóí âçäîõíóë òÿæ¸ëûì âçäîõîì äàâíî äîâåä¸ííîãî ÷åëîâåêà è, ïîêèíóâ îáëþáîâàííîå ìåñòî, ïîäîø¸ë ê ñîáåñåäíèêó.   
- Óâåðåí? - Õîäæóí ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ñîáðàâøèñü, íî âñ¸ æå äâèæåíèå õðàíèòåëÿ çàñòàëî åãî âðàñïëîõ.   
Íàêàãî ðåçêî âûáðîñèë ðóêó, ì¸ðòâîé õâàòêîé ñæàâ çàòûëîê þíîøè, è ïðèïîäíÿë òîãî íà óðîâåíü ãëàç.   
- Çíà÷èò, òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ óìåðåòü, - êîíñòàòèðîâàë îí. Ïîòîì âñ¸ òàê æå ðåçêî îïóñòèë Õîäæóíà ïîä âîäó.   
Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè âäîõíóâ, þíîøà ÷óòü íå çàõëåáíóëñÿ. Ïîòîì áåøåíî çàä¸ðãàëñÿ, ñòðåìÿñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ. Íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì óñèëèåì åìó óäàëîñü ïðèïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó è ãëîòíóòü âîçäóõà, íî ñðàçó ïîñëå áåçæàëîñòíàÿ ðóêà Íàêàãî âíîâü ïðèæàëà åãî êî äíó ïðóäà.   
Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè áîðîëèñü, òèøèíà íàðóøàëàñü òîëüêî ïëåñêîì è ðîâíûì äûõàíèåì ñ¸ãóíà. Çàòåì Õîäæóí íåìûñëèìûì îáðàçîì èçâåðíóëñÿ è óêóñèë Íàêàãî ó îñíîâàíèÿ áîëüøîãî ïàëüöà. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè õðàíèòåëü îñëàáèë õâàòêó, è åãî ïðîòèâíèê, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ýòèì, âûðâàëñÿ è, ñäåëàâ ãðåáîê ïîä âîäîé, îêàçàëñÿ íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíå ïðóäà. Âûíûðíóâ, îí äîëãî îòêàøëèâàëñÿ.   
Íàêàãî âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà åãî êîëåíî, ãäå, êàê åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî àëîå. Íî òåïåðü êîæà íà êîëåíå âûãëÿäåëà îñêîðáèòåëüíî áåëîé.   
- Çà÷åì? - ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, ñïðîñèë Õîäæóí, ãëÿäÿ íà çàòóõàþùèé ÿðêî-ãîëóáîé èåðîãëèô íà ëáó õðàíèòåëÿ.   
- Ðàçâå òû óæå íå õî÷åøü óìåðåòü? - Íàêàãî ïîòÿíóëñÿ îòáðîñèòü ðóêîé âîëîñû ñî ëáà è îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå, ÷òî îíà (ðóêà) ó íåãî êðîâîòî÷èò. - Òàê òåáå íðàâèòñÿ âèä êðîâè? Èíòåðåñíî, ìíîãî å¸ áûëî, êîãäà òû äðàëñÿ ñî ñâîèì äðóãîì? - Õîäæóí ñòàë öâåòà ñîáñòâåííûõ âîëîñ. - Èëè êîãäà òåáå âûðâàëî ãëàç? - íåóìîëèìî ïðîäîëæèë ñ¸ãóí. - Êñòàòè, äîëæíî áûòü, òî æå áðåâíî ñìåëî è òâîåãî äðóãà. Íå õîòåëîñü áû ìíå áûòü íà åãî ìåñòå.   
Îòâåðíóâøèñü, Õîäæóí âöåïèëñÿ â ïðèáðåæíóþ òðàâó, è åãî âûâåðíóëî íàèçíàíêó.   
Íàêàãî ïîäóìàë, íå ïåðåñòàðàëñÿ ëè îí, íå ïåðåãíóë ëè ïàëêó, ïðèâîäÿ â ñåáÿ óïðÿìîãî ìàëü÷èøêó. Íî "óïðÿìûé ìàëü÷èøêà" ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, ëèöî - âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ ìàñêà íåíàâèñòè, è ñêâîçü çóáû ïðîöåäèë:   
- Òåïåðü ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ óìèðàòü. ß õî÷ó âûæèòü, ÷òîáû âî Âñåëåííîé îñòàëîñü êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå òàêèõ ñâîëî÷åé, êàê òû.   
Çîëîòîâîëîñûé õðàíèòåëü Ñýéðþ áûë äîñòàòî÷íî óì¸í, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ âíåçàïíî ëåãêî äîñòèãíóòîé ïîáåäå. 

Ïîõîæå, ïðîøëî íå òàê óæ ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì Õîäæóí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî ñïðîâîöèðîâàëè íàðî÷íî. Îçëîáëåíèå â åãî âçãëÿäå âåðíóëî çàêîííîå ìåñòî íàñòîðîæåííîìó íåïîíèìàíèþ, â êîòîðîì èíîãäà - çàáàâíî ðàñïðåäåëÿþòñÿ ïîðîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå ñèìïàòèè - ìåëüêàëè èñêîðêè íåâîëüíîãî âîñõèùåíèÿ.   
×óòü áîëüøå ñóòîê ìèíóëî ñ ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ â ïðóäó, à äâà õðàíèòåëÿ ñíîâà âåëè äîëãèå ðàçãîâîðû. Ïîñëå êðóøåíèÿ ïðåæíåé æèçíè Õîäæóíó áîëåå ÷åì íåîáõîäèìî áûëî íà ÷òî-òî îïåðåòüñÿ. Ýòèì "÷åì-òî", ïî èðîíèè ñóäüáû, ñòàë ñïàñøèé åãî âðàã. ×òî äî Íàêàãî… Îí íå ðàç ëîâèë ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî âèäèò ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå, ïóñòü è â êðèâîì çåðêàëå. Çíàêîìàÿ ñèëà, õîòü è äàðóåìàÿ äðóãèì áîãîì, ñèëà, ÷òî íàâåðíÿêà âûëüåòñÿ â ìàãèþ, ñèëà, ÷òî ñûãðàëà íå ïîñëåäíþþ ðîëü â ðàçðóøåíèè äóøè è çàêàëåíèþ òè… Åãî ñóäüáà - â ìîèõ ðóêàõ. Óáåäèòü åãî ìñòèòü çà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë ñàì? ß ìîãó. Èëè îòïóñòèòü? Îí ÷èùå, îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî çíà÷èò áûòü èçãîåì, íå çíàåò äðóãèõ óíèæåíèé. ß - çíàþ, íî ÿ ïåðåñòóïëþ. ß ïîíèìàþ ñâîþ öåëü, à ïîïóòíî - íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò ìíå îòîìñòèòü òåì, êîìó õî÷ó. Íî îí - îí äðóãîé. Îí ñòàë æ¸ñò÷å, çàêðûëñÿ äàæå ìíå íå âñåãäà óäà¸òñÿ ÷èòàòü åãî, íî îí - ìàëü÷èøêà.   
- Ñêîëüêî òåáå ëåò, Õîäæóí?   
- Âîñåìíàäöàòü. À òåáå?   
- Äåâÿòíàäöàòü…   
Îäèí ãîä ðàçíèöû. Ñìåøíî. À êàæåòñÿ - áîëüøå. È ýòî íå åäèíñòâåííîå, â ÷¸ì åãî, âçãëÿíóâ ïîâåðõíîñòíî, íåäîîöåíèâàåøü. Òû ñòðàííûé ÷åëîâåê, Òèòèðè, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñòàíîâèëñÿ òàêèì, êàê ÿ. Êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó - çà÷åì ìíå êîíêóðåíöèÿ?   
È ïîòîìó æåñòîêèå ñëîâà ïî÷òè íå ñðûâàëèñü ñ òîíêèõ ãóá Íàêàãî. Îí íå òîëüêî æàëåë - õîòÿ òðóäíî íå æàëåòü ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå, - îí ïëàòèë âèðó. Çà ïðîøëîå è çà áóäóùåå. À íàñòîÿùåå - êðàòêèé ìèã, êîòîðûé óæå èñ÷åçàë.   
- Òû ïî÷òè ïîïðàâèëñÿ, Õîäæóí. Ôèçè÷åñêè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå. Ïîðà òåáå óõîäèòü.   
Íà áëåäíîì ëèöå ïðîìåëüêíóëà òåíü îáèäû…   
- Ðàäè ÷åòûð¸õ áîãîâ, - ðàçäðàæ¸ííî áðîñèë Íàêàãî. - Òû ÷òî æå, â Êóòî ñî ìíîé ñîáðàëñÿ?   
- Íåò, êîíå÷íî, - Õîäæóí ÷óòü óëûáíóëñÿ. - Ïðîñòî… ìíå ñòàëî íåìíîãî æàëü òåáÿ.   
- Ìåíÿ? Òåáå? - ñ ÿâíîé èçä¸âêîé ïðîèçí¸ñ ñ¸ãóí, íî ëèöî êîíàíöà îñòàëîñü ñïîêîéíûì. Íàó÷èë íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó. - Ëó÷øå ñîáèðàé âåùè, âîò òåáå äåíüãè, - íà ïîë, çâÿêíóâ, óïàë òóãîé ìåøî÷åê, - è âûìåòàéñÿ, ïîêà ÿ íå ïåðåäóìàë.   
Þíîøà ìîë÷à ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. 

Âñêèíóâ íà ïëå÷î íå ñèëüíî çàïîëíåííóþ ñóìêó, Õîäæóí îáåðíóëñÿ. Íàêàãî ñòîÿë â äâåðÿõ, ñî ñâîåé îáû÷íîé ãðàöèåé äèêîãî çâåðÿ îïèðàÿñü íà êîñÿê. Ëåñ âîêðóã íèõ êèïåë ïîâñåäíåâíîé æèçíüþ, íèìàëî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðîùàþùèõñÿ âðàãîâ.   
-ß íå çàáóäó òåáÿ, - ñêàçàë Õîäæóí. Ïîòîì, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, óëûáíóëñÿ: - Âïðî÷åì, íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî óäàëîñü áû êîìó-íèáóäü, õîòü ðàç òåáÿ âñòðåòèâøåìó.   
- Íå îáìàíûâàéñÿ, - õîëîäíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Íàêàãî. - Âñ¸ ïðîèçîøåäøåå - ìîé êàïðèç, íå áîëüøå. Ïðîñòî äâå ñ ïîëîâèíîé íåäåëè íàçàä ìíå îò÷åãî-òî íå õîòåëîñü óáèâàòü.   
-ß ïîíèìàþ, - êèâíóë Õîäæóí, è ñ¸ãóíó âäðóã ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí è â ñàìîì äåëå ïîíèìàë. - Æàëü… - Íå îáúÿñíèâ, ÷åãî èëè êîãî åìó æàëü, îí ïîñìîòðåë Íàêàãî â ãëàçà: - ß ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî íàäåþñü, ÷òî ìû åù¸ âñòðåòèìñÿ…   
-Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ âðàãàìè, - îáîðâàë åãî ñ¸ãóí. - È, âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ.   
-ß çíàþ, - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë þíîøà, è â åãî ñëîâàõ âñ¸-òàêè ïðîçâó÷àëà êàêàÿ-òî äåòñêàÿ îáèäà. - Íó ÷òî æ - Ñîçâåçäèå Ðàçóìà è Ñîçâåçäèå Ñåðäöà îñâåòÿò íàì ïóòü, ïóñòü èíîãäà èõ è õî÷åòñÿ çà ýòî ïðîêëÿñòü.   
-Íî ýòî íå â íàøåé âëàñòè, - çàáàâëÿÿñü, ñêàçàë õðàíèòåëü: òàê ýòîò øåëüìåö äîãàäàëñÿ. Ìîæåò, íå äî êîíöà, íî òóò óæ ÿ ïîìîãàòü íå ñòàíó. Âñ¸. Õâàòèò. Íàïîìîãàëñÿ óæå.   
-Ñ÷àñòëèâî îñòàâàòüñÿ, íî äà, - ïîäíÿë ïîìàõàòü ðóêó Õîäæóí, íî Íàêàãî íåîæèäàííî ýòó ðóêó ïåðåõâàòèë è, ðûâêîì ïîäòÿíóâ þíîøó ê ñåáå, ïîöåëîâàë â ãóáû. Õîäæóí âçäðîãíóë è òóò æå çàòèõ, îòâå÷àÿ íà ïîöåëóé. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò Íàêàãî îòïóñòèë åãî ãóáû, íî íå åãî ñàìîãî.   
-Íèêàêèõ ñàìîóáèéñòâ, äîãîâîðèëèñü? - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîìîëâèë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà âüþùóþñÿ ëåñíóþ òðîïó.   
-ß… ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü, - ðàñòåðÿâøèéñÿ þíîøà óòêíóëñÿ ëáîì â ïëå÷î ñ¸ãóíà (åñëè êîìó-òî èíòåðåñíî: ðàçíèöà â ðîñòå - ïðèáë. 18 ñì â ïîëüçó Íàêàãî).   
-Íó äà, êîíå÷íî, - õìûêíóë õðàíèòåëü Ñýéðþ. - Òâîé äóõ ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñìóù¸í, òè ìå÷åòñÿ. Íî òû íàéä¸øü öåëü, êîòîðàÿ ïîìîæåò òåáå äîñòèãíóòü ðàâíîâåñèÿ. Èäè, - îí îòòîëêíóë Õîäæóíà îò ñåáÿ.   
Åäâà íå ïîòåðÿâ îò ýòîãî òîë÷êà íå ìåòàôèçè÷åñêîå, à ñàìîå ÷òî íè íà åñòü îáûêíîâåííîå ðàâíîâåñèå, þíîøà ñóìåë âñ¸ æå åãî âîññòàíîâèòü è, êîðîòêî ïîêëîíèâøèñü, óø¸ë.   
Íàêàãî ðåçêî ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü â äîì. Çà íåé îáíàðóæèëñÿ îñòàâëåííûé èì ó ñåáÿ âîçðàæàâøèé åìó ñòðàæíèê.   
- Øïèîí èìïåðàòîðà, íå òàê ëè? - óñìåõíóëñÿ ñ¸ãóí, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òîò áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàåòñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ çàìåøàòåëüñòâîì. - ß è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ. - Ïîâèíóÿñü òè Íàêàãî, ñåðäöå ñòðàæíèêà îñòàíîâèëîñü, ê íîãàì õðàíèòåëÿ óïàë óæå áåçäûõàííûé òðóï. 

-Âû âåðíóëèñü, Íàêàãî ñàìà! - íà ëèöå Ñîè áûëà íàïèñàíà íåïîääåëüíàÿ ðàäîñòü. Ïîòîì äåâóøêà îçàáî÷åííî ñïðîñèëà: - ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Âàñ íå áûëî òàê äîëãî…   
-ß âñòðåòèë ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå â êðèâîì çåðêàëå, Ñîè, - áîëüøå ñåáå, ÷åì åé, îáúÿñíèë Íàêàãî. - Íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ýòî çåðêàëî ðàñïðÿìèòü èëè ðàçáèòü, ÿ îñòàâèë âñ¸, êàê åñòü.   
Ýòî ìîÿ ïëàòà. Òåïåðü ïðîøëîå íå ïîñìååò íå îòïóñòèòü ìåíÿ. È - íè÷òî íå âñòàíåò ìåæäó ìíîé è ìîåé öåëüþ. Íè÷òî è íèêòî.   
… Íî âñ¸ æå - îí áûë çàáàâíûì, ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé õðàíèòåëü Ñóäçàêó.   


18.12.2000 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
